I can show you
by mayamarinho
Summary: Shepard just have been brought from the dead and is already on a mission, with a new crew, new Normady,with some bad jokes, not as bad as Joker's This story is a AU rewrite of the second game, and some new things, eventual Miranda/Femshep and a womanizer Femshep
1. Chapter 1

So hi guys! First I have to say, this is my first fanfiction in english so probably i will have some problems with the writing, but I will do my best. Second thing I don't own anything, it's all of Bioware and EA, it's sad I know.

Ok, so I will start saying about my Shepard, she is a space born, with the name Jane Shepard (maybe later I will crate a middle name, but for now is this), she is a soldier, so I will not have the biotic power on her, because I like to think she is more like to go on the target and just do the job with her hands (and she will do this some times. Really with the hands), and she is Paragon with her decisions, she always try to save more lives as possible, but with the talking she is more Renegade. She is a war hero, and a womanizer kkkkk

I will try to follow all the codex, especially with the dates, but sometimes maybe I will get something wrong. Anyway I'll start on the Mass Effect 2 storyline, but not follow it completely, I'll change somethings, but you will see, and I will say when I do it a big change. The lines will be different of the game most of times, specially Shepard's. So have in mind that this is a AU story, not completely, but most of.

Rated M for language and eventual femslash. And of course FemShep and Miranda paring, but not now just later on. But wait and see, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

What is happening in here? Where the fuck I am? My head hurts. I was trying to bring my hand to the head, but my arm was not responding well, them I tried a second option, open my eyes. When I did, a strong white light made me blink some times until I could see something, not really, but I could see a shape, a human was in front of me. A woman, no, the woman, looking at me. I was on a bed, maybe a hospital bed, but why? I don't understand. The last thing I remember is Joker, saying something about not leaving the ship.

Coming back to this time and space, the woman was saying for me to calm down. She is really pretty, if she is a nurse I don't wanna go out of this hospital. I tried to lift my hand to maybe touch the woman, but she put it back down to the table with some force, rough uhm, I like it. And I was soon drifting of, as the woman gave orders to a men, for him increase the doses of anesthetics. Then was all black again.

"Fuck…" I said letting out the pain that I was feeling on my ribs, and well all my body.

I knew the voice calling me, don't remember from where, but them again, I don't remember where I was anyway. My legs descended the bed slowly, and my right hand was on my head, the room was spinning, and them the voice again. She was ordering things for the me to do. Wait, that is fight outside?

"The facility is under attack, really? I must attract these things." I scoffed with my self, but I think the woman heard, she was not happy. Ok, I need a gun, and I need to remember how to walk.

A gun, check. Now were are the munition for this, the woman is saying were it is ok. Oh she seems angry. I am going, ok? Don't yell at me. One drone down, this place is fully taken. I stopped after taking down some others drones on a room, and next one other room that had some files, the pretty woman was saying something about me? I was a project, reconstitution of me? What the hell?! I am part synthetic, I don't understand, just yesterday I was on a mission with the Normandy, covering a track of three ships lost, and them...Oh.

I should have imagined, I can't have peace even when I'm dead. For fucks sake, I just came back from hell and I have to kill things, come on.

"Who are you?" I said looking at the guy that I found, while both of us were shooting.

I was on cover with this dude, and I should say he was at least surprised that I was there. "I'm Lieutenant Jacob Taylor, ma'am." He nodded and I didn't say anything waiting for him continue. "I was in charge of the security in this facility."Well you are not doing a really good job them.

"Why are we being attacked?" I was more yelling than saying because of the gunfire around us.

I shoot some mechs that were on a front platform. Then he said. "I don't know, ma'am." Yeah, you are doing a hell of a job. "But I know that we have to get out of here!" I almost laugh at this, but I just let out a slight breath. He used some biotic on a drone, it's me or he is trying to show of? We passed some groups of mechs and entered in a room were a guy was on the ground, he seemed hurt. "Wilson?! What happened to you?" Jacob yelled at the men, while I was covering them.

"I was trying to leave, but them this drones got me!" He was applying pressure to his wound. When the he looked at me, and again seemed shocked. "Commander Shepard?! But you were not ready yet! How?" Well I don't know, but I'm here right.

"Well, I think is better we chat latter, because I don't know you, but I want to get out of here!" I helped the guy get up, and we walked, some more, until one door, it was locked, I had to hack the system to open, getting us face to face with the beautiful woman. Oh she is better them I remember.

"Miranda?! I thought you were..." The guy, Wilson said, but before he could finish, the woman was pointing a gun to his head, and baam! Right between the eyes! "Dead." Damn hot! I think I'm in love, really. Sorry man, I even have the time to know you, but damn this woman. I was a little confused to say at least, my eyes was alternating on Jacob and the hot woman waiting for an explanation.

"What the hell Miranda?!Why you shoot Wilson?!" Jacob said or yelled, whatever. "He betrayed us, because of him the security drones were shooting at us." Ok she have an accent, I think is australian, anyway is hot. I let my guard down, putting the gun on my armor and crossed my arms in front of my body.

"Soooo... Someone can explain what the fuck is happening?" I looked at both of them waiting a response.

"Commander Shepard, I'm sorry about this, we didn't expected to have to wake you so soon." The hot australian said, and I raised my eyebrow to her making her continue. "I'm Miranda Lawson, I was in charge of the Lazarus Project." Ok, now the beautiful have a name.

"And..." I signaled with my hand for her to continue, a little exasperated by explanations.

"Well, this project was for bring you back to life. As you maybe remember, you died on the destruction of the Normandy SR-1." Yeah, I remember something like that, but why bring me back, I was finally having my so wanted prolonged sleep.

"And why bring me back?" Miranda started to walking, and me and Jacob was following a little behind. Good view.

"It seems that you are the only one that can win this war against the Reapers, right?" So now someone believe in me!

"It's not a little late for that, because if you are so desperate for me, probably they are already really close." We were heading outside the place, I think.

"Not really, but we need you, the galaxy need you." And them people yet say that I'm too cocky, and I shouldn't?

"If you say so..." A let a grin show up, this woman is on my hand already.

"Not me, Cerberus said." She said not even caring to look at me.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding with me?!" I can't believe it, I'm not on a Cerberus facility, I was not saved by them, no, I can't be. This is all a joke. I will not have owed them nothing. Fucking bullshit.

"No. This is a Cerberus project, and I have to say if I could choose, I wouldn't spend so much money on a single woman." Not cool beautiful, so this means that you are out of my reach and I am now owning Cerberus my life. Probably I'm in hell, and nobody said it yet. One of my hands was now in my hair, I scratched the place trying to think some way to end this shit.

"And this is your new ship, Normandy SR-2." She pointed at the ship straight in front of us, behind the glass. Then I raised my head and looked at it. And I have to say, she looked as beautiful as before. One more thing I'm owing Cerberus, great.

"Come on Shepard, we need to get out of here." She said walking ahead of us again, and I just followed, not really want to talk now, I need to think, this probably is not good, and I don't want to work with Cerberus. As we walked she started to ask some things about my past, saying it was a test to see if I was remembering everything of my life, and that if she had more time she would do more test, but for now that should serve. The Jacob guy, was helping me in some way, saying to Miranda that I didn't need this thing that I already proved that I was good. And he was right, I just saved your asses down there.

"You'll have to talk with the Illusive Man when everything is seated in the Normandy." Uhm, I will have to talk with the boss of Cerberus, great. I can punch him in the nose? Or maybe on his balls? Ok probably not, but I should.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

"Shepard! It's good to see you!" The Illusive Man said on his hologram form on the briefing room of the new Normandy. I yet didn't had time to know the place or the crew Miranda right away brought me to see her boss.

"I can't say the same." I said in the same time as crossed my arms in front of my body.

"Always a charm, hum" Oh he is thinking that I will be friendly, oh men. I want to kill you sack of meat. "You liked the Normandy?"

"I still didn't looked her. But cut the crap, what you want with me?" I was losing my patience, if I didn't loose her already, I can't stand face this men for so long.

"Humanity need you service, Shepard. That's why I brought you back, you are the only one who can stop the Reapers." Blablabla, if he doesn't get to the point now I'll end this conversation. "Contact with some human colonies in the Terminus Systems were lost, we need you to investigate because I'm sure those are related with the Reapers, probably some allies like Saren and the Geth."

So he want me to go see some colonies that are on the dark, but that don't seems Reapers work. He is not saying me something. Bring me back just for this. I don't get it. "Go to Freedom's Progress with Jacob and Miranda, maybe there you can discover something." After some questions I had to give in, is better end this soon and them I can see what is really happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So this is the second chapter, I will post today already because I am super excited with this story, so I can't stop writing. This one will be about our first mission and after her, but I will not really follow the mission I will just show Tali. You will see how much I love Joker too.

I decided to alternate between Shepard and Miranda point of view sometimes, so part of this chapter is Miranda.

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Chapter 2 - I know you

**Shepard's view**

A quarian group, what they are doing in here? And one of the guys where already pointing a gun to me. And them Tali show up, everything is happening really fast, I could barely understand what was occurring right now.

"Shepard? It's really you?" Tali questioned putting herself between the other quarian and me.

"Yeah, but what are you doing in here?" I was yet in my battle mode, so not much talking, yet I really wanted to hug her, Tali always seemed like a young sister for me.

"You were dead, Shepard!" She launched herself at me passing her arms around my neck.

"It's good see you too Tali!" I enveloped her on tight hug, laughing at the end of the phrase.

"We saw you die! Where you have been?" She pulled back a little but still did not leave the embrace.

"Long story in short version, Cerberus brought me back to life to continue fighting against the Reapers." I warped my head slightly trying to point to Miranda by my left side. Tali them broke the hug, taking a step back. "Yeah, I know. Don't need even to say." I almost laugh at the sarcastic moment, almost sad, but anyway. "So what you are doing in this colony?"

"Keelah, Shepard!" Tali said bringing one of her hands to the mask, were I suppose is her forehead. "We are searching for one of ours, Veetor, he has gone missing while on his pilgrimage. We think that he probably is still here" She said while putting her hand on the gun of other quarian, who was pointing it at me yet.

"I think is better you put it down, I'm not here no fight. Tali, what can I do to help?" The guys on the back wasn't convinced, but Tali made a plan for us, and I with the two Cerberus bodyguards follow it. But as I imagined and Miranda too, the quarians decided to go alone in the end, stupids, if Shepard offer help you do as she said. They were destroyed by a heavy mech, wile me and my squad killed the mech, Tali helped one of the quarians that was down.

In a room close to the cargo docks was Veetor, he seemed in chock because of the thing or things that attacked the colony. I had to turn off the screens behind him, them he looked at me. "What happened here, Veetor?" I ask as calm as I could, he tried to explain the way he could the attack, and what was made of the colonists. Veetor, though delirious, has managed to piece together footage from the colony's security cameras to reveal that the Collectors were behind the abductions. Miranda insist that the quarian have to be taken into custody for interrogation, but Tali insists he should be taken back to the Flotilla for medical attention. Of course I'm with Tali in this.

"The boy is scared Ms. Lawson, he needs help, not be questioned by Cerberus people." Probably they would treat him bad because he is not human. "Tali, you don't want to come with me? The Illusive Men will send me to find this Collectors, if you want,I would be really happy with your company." I need people that I trust, I can't let my life on the hand of Cerberus operatives.

"I can't Shepard, I have to come back to Flotilla, and I will not work with Cerberus. You shouldn't either." Tali said, if I know better I would say that I could even see a sad smile behind the mask. But I know that I shouldn't be with them, but I don't have other choice have I? So stick with the plan Shepard.

"I don't have other choice Tali... So this is goodbye?" I extended my hand to touch her mask, for someone outside would think that it was a lovers thing, but for me is more like a sisters touch.

"I prefer a see you soon, Shepard. Keelah'Selai." She put her hand over mine, nodded and go. I hoped that I would really see her soon.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

"Joker?!" I saw the man on his chair on the bridge, I coudn't believe in my eyes, I died saving his life, and I would do it as many times as needed.

"Shepard! Is good to see you alive!" He got up and hugged me with one arm, I'm still not used with the symbol of Cerberus everywhere, it is even in Joker's uniform.

"You ok? What the fuck you doing with Cerberus too?" I saw Karin downstairs on the Med bay and yet I couldn't believe that she was working with Cerberus and in the new Normandy, don't get me wrong I'm really happy to see them with me, but why they accepted to work with Cerberus? They shouldn't, they are not telling me something.

"After you died, the time broke up, the Alliance grounded me, So I joined Cerberus, they saved your life and made me a new girl, I couldn't ask for more." He seated again, and I leaned against the door frame.

"Sooo you did it just for me, own Joker what a pussy you are." I lough on the end.

"He-he-he don't get too cocky Commander. And you saw this chair it's leather, truly leather, not some copy. I would join Cerberus just for this chair." He stroked the two arms of the chair as it turned to face the panel. I couldn't not lough, now I see how much I missed Joker, Normandy would never be the same without him.

* * *

**Miranda's view**

I can't with this woman anymore, and we are barely on the beginning, she is all kind and charm with others, but with me and Jacob she is cold. Cerberus brought her back to life, I brought her back to life, she should treat me better. I'm not asking for a treatment like she did with that quarian girl, besides what was that? All hug and touch. She is a Commander she shouldn't be sou close to her crew, or ex-crew.

We are going to Omega today, to collect the Archangel and the Professor. I hope that everything go smooth, and that we recruit this two with no problems. Just to think that I have to put my feet on that place, disgusting, I will have to take one hundred baths after this mission.

After landing we are at the city, it's so dark and dirty, I hate this place already. "I do the talk, you two don't call attention." Shepard said looking at me and Jacob. Who she think she is? We walk on the club, Afterlife, so many people. I felt at least three hands in my ass, well I will need more tham one hundred baths now. The Commander lead us to Aria T'Loak when she put her feet on the asari's lounge, blue hands go to Shepard's face and lock lips with the red hair woman.

"Aria, is a pleasure to see you." Disgusting, really, and Shepard is with that smirk on her face. The asari is smirking too.

"I liked the scars...So what are you doing in Omega?" The woman seats on her place in the middle of the couch. Shepard stand in her front. I looked at Jacob them, he shook his head.

"I need information about two persons, and you will give it to me right, a favor, for your old friend?" Shepard crossed her arms under her breast, still smirking. What with the smirking, really, it seems she will eat the asari with her eyes.

"For you Shepard, but to clear, I don't like this Cerberus girl with you." Shepard looked at me fast and rolled her eyes. Aria is jealous, really? Of me? I don't even like woman, of the Commander like me but, who don't? But I don't give a damn about her.

"I don't like her either. But I need her for now." WHAT?! What an ass. I narrowed my eyes at her, not believing in what she said. "So I need to know about the Archangel and Mordin Solus. What you can tell me about them?" Sheppard them seated besides Aria hearing her explanation about both of them. When they finished we descended the stairs of the club.

"We will go to the professor first, and the resolve the other problem." Me and Jacob nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob said as we started walking.

If could be worse we had to walk to places more disgusting them before, find this Professor who created a clinic here, what the fuck he was thinking, that is my question. Sick people, more one hundred baths

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

We found the professor and of course he made us resolve one problem for him and them accepted join the crew, now the Archangel, why this guy made so many enemies. After entering one of the groups who wanted to kill who we where looking for, we entered the place passing some groups and heading trough stair to get to a second floor were the guy was, a turian.

"Shepard, I thought you were dead!" Oh great one more friend of hers, you will kiss her too, because is becoming annoying.

"Garrus! Is good to see you my friend!" She tapped his right arm. "What the hell you put yourself into man?!"

"Long story, after we finished this I promised to tell you." He started to the wall where he could see the movement of his enemies.

"So let's do it." She talk like it's ease, just shot some things, or a lot, and them talk after. She gets on my nerves.

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

The turian was shoot in the face we had to bring him aboard quickly for operation. We were on the briefing room. Waiting for Garrus and Dr. Chakwas show up. Shepard was nervous, I don't understand why she worry so much for people, especially her old crew, on the footage of the old Normandy that I sow she was always asking if they were ok, if they needed something.

"So Shepard how do I look?" Mrs. Vakarian entered the room, part of his face was injured, he had some protections there, was no good, but was the best that the doctor could do.

"Karin did the best she could but you was always ugly, Garrus." They both laugh, even the doctor Chakwas did, me and Jacob looked at each other feeling outside. Shepard treat them by the first name, and yet all of them respect her the same way, follow her orders, I don't understand how she can do it.

"Well some females like facial scars, sad that most of them are krogan." They lough again.

"I think both of us, in the end, will go to Tuchanka and marry a krogan." They lough other time, as the Commander approach the turian and give him a one arm hug.

"You two are dramatics. You look good Garrus." Doctor Chakwas said, as headed outside.

"Shepard you even with scars get woman more than anyone in this ship. It's me who is deemed to be the old uncle who will die alone." Shepard laugh out loud this time. I don't see the joke in here, the Commander shouldn't be a womanizer, she should try to find someone that will be with her forever, or something like that.

"Don't be dramatic Garrus. I will teach you how to get woman one day." She gave two slaps in the back of the turian. "Ms. Lawson and Lieutenant Taylor, can you two excuse us for a moment." She looked serious for both of us, and waited for us to leave the room to talk again.


End file.
